customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Colorful World! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E1F0:4E6B:FE70:CFCA-20190210221715
=View source for 2008= ← 2008 Jump to navigationJump to search You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: You are currently unable to edit Wikipedia. ''You are still able to view pages, but you are not currently able to edit, move, or create them.'' Editing from 2604:2000:1343:C444:0:0:0:0/64 has been blocked (disabled) by Materialscientist for the following reason(s): : same as 68.174.143.196 This block has been set to expire: 04:45, 17 June 2019. Even if blocked, you will usually still be able to edit your user talk page and email other editors and administrators. Other useful links: Blocking policy · Username policy · Appealing blocks: policy and guide If the block notice is unclear, or it does not appear to relate to your actions, please ask for assistance as described at Help:I have been blocked. ---- You can view and copy the source of this page: AdvancedSpecial charactersHelp Pages transcluded onto the current version of this page (help) : *Template:C21 year in topic (view source) (semi-protected) *Template:Category handler (view source) (protected) *Template:Cbignore (view source) (template protected) *Template:Cite news (view source) (protected) *Template:Cite web (view source) (protected) *Template:Column-width (view source) (template protected) *Template:Commons (view source) (template protected) *Template:Commons category (view source) (template protected) *Template:DMCA (view source) (template protected) *Template:Dated maintenance category (view source) (template protected) *Template:Dead link (view source) (template protected) *Template:Delink (view source) (template protected) *Template:Dr (view source) (template protected) *Template:Dr-logno (view source) (template protected) *Template:Dr-make (view source) (template protected) *Template:Dr-yr (view source) (template protected) *Template:Drep (view source) (template protected) *Template:FULLROOTPAGENAME (view source) (template protected) *Template:Fix (view source) (protected) *Template:Fix/category (view source) (template protected) *Template:Hatnote (view source) (template protected) *Template:Importance inline (edit) *Template:Importance-inline (edit) *Template:Main (view source) (template protected) *Template:Main article (view source) (template protected) *Template:Main other (view source) (protected) *Template:Navbar (view source) (protected) *Template:Ns has subpages (view source) (template protected) *Template:Ordinal (view source) (template protected) *Template:Pagetype (view source) (protected) *Template:Portal (view source) (template protected) *Template:Pp-move (view source) (template protected) *Template:Pp-move-indef (view source) (template protected) *Template:Reflist (view source) (protected) *Template:Replace (view source) (template protected) *Template:Roman (view source) (template protected) *Template:Short description (view source) (template protected) *Template:Side box (view source) (template protected) *Template:Sister project (view source) (template protected) *Template:TOC limit (view source) (template protected) *Template:TOC limit/styles.css (view source) (template protected) *Template:Use mdy dates (view source) (template protected) *Template:Webarchive (view source) (template protected) *Template:Year article header (view source) (extended confirmed editor protected) *Template:Year article header/year number (view source) (semi-protected) *Template:Year article header/zc (view source) (semi-protected) *Template:Year dab (view source) (semi-protected) *Template:Year in other calendars (view source) (semi-protected) *Template:Year in various calendars (view source) (template protected) *Template:Year nav (view source) (template protected) *Module:Ancient Egypt era (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Ancient Egypt era/data (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Ancient Egypt kings (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Ancient Egypt kings/data (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Ancient Olympiads (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Ancient Olympiads/data (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Arguments (view source) (protected) *Module:Armenian (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Array length (view source) (extended confirmed editor protected) *Module:British regnal year (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:British regnal year/data (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Calendar (view source) (template protected) *Module:Category handler (view source) (protected) *Module:Category handler/blacklist (view source) (template protected) *Module:Category handler/config (view source) (template protected) *Module:Category handler/data (view source) (template protected) *Module:Category handler/shared (view source) (template protected) *Module:Check for unknown parameters (view source) (template protected) *Module:Citation/CS1 (view source) (protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/COinS (view source) (protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/Configuration (view source) (protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/Date validation (view source) (template protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/Identifiers (view source) (protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/Utilities (view source) (protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/Whitelist (view source) (protected) *Module:Citation/CS1/styles.css (view source) (protected) *Module:Complex date (view source) (template protected) *Module:Convert character width (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Convert character width/data (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:DateI18n (view source) (template protected) *Module:Delink (view source) (template protected) *Module:Effective protection expiry (view source) (template protected) *Module:Effective protection level (view source) (template protected) *Module:File link (view source) (template protected) *Module:Hatnote (view source) (template protected) *Module:Hatnote list (view source) (template protected) *Module:I18n/complex date (view source) (template protected) *Module:I18n/date (view source) (template protected) *Module:ISOdate (view source) (template protected) *Module:Japanese calendar (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Japanese calendar/data (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Main (view source) (template protected) *Module:Namespace detect (view source) (protected) *Module:Namespace detect/config (view source) (protected) *Module:Namespace detect/data (view source) (protected) *Module:Navbar (view source) (protected) *Module:No globals (view source) (template protected) *Module:Ns has subpages (view source) (template protected) *Module:Ordinal (view source) (template protected) *Module:Pagetype (view source) (protected) *Module:Pagetype/config (view source) (template protected) *Module:Portal (view source) (template protected) *Module:Portal/images/other (view source) (template protected) *Module:Pp-move-indef (view source) (template protected) *Module:Protection banner (view source) (template protected) *Module:Protection banner/config (view source) (template protected) *Module:Roman (view source) (template protected) *Module:Side box (view source) (template protected) *Module:String (view source) (protected) *Module:Unsubst (view source) (protected) *Module:Webarchive (view source) (template protected) *Module:Webarchive/data (view source) (template protected) *Module:WikidataIB (view source) (template protected) *Module:WikidataIB/nolinks (view source) (template protected) *Module:Year in various calendars (view source) (semi-protected) *Module:Yesno (view source) (protected) Return to 2008. Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit source *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Page information *Wikidata item Languages *Privacy policy *About Wikipedia *Disclaimers *Contact Wikipedia *Developers *Cookie statement *Mobile view